Rockstar Foxy
Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation). FFPS = is another redesigned version of the original Foxy for the newer pizzeria and a member of "Rockstars Assemble." He is one of the purchasable products in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Appearance Rockstar Foxy is an animatronic pirate fox resembling the designs of both the original Foxy and Withered Foxy from the second game. Unlike other Foxy counterparts (excluding Funtime Foxy), it appears that Rockstar Foxy is fully repaired, with crimson colors and lighter accents on the muzzle, eye sockets, belly, and ear insides. His eyes are colored darkish-yellow. He also has darker shades of red on his kneecaps, shoulders, and eyebrows. Plus, Rockstar Foxy retains his metal hook for his right arm and has a brown, wooden pegleg in place of his left leg. A parrot animatronic now rests on his left shoulder, with lime accents and a green body. It also has blue eyes and a black eyepatch covering the left. He plays an accordian colored black with mauve accents and a keyboard with white color and black accents. Gameplay Rockstar Foxy is labelled in the "Smile and Servos, Inc." category from the Catalog menu. Classified as a "Heavy Animatronic" and in "Very Good" item condition, Rockstar Foxy is worth $2500, making him more valuable than the other Rockstar animatronics. His stats are as follows: * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 8 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Liability Risk: 1 To unlock the "Rockstars Assemble" achievement, the player needs to buy Rockstar Foxy along with Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Chica, Rockstar Bonnie, and Lefty for the stage. Trivia * The fact that Rockstar Foxy has a "Entertainment" value of 8 appears to reference his original counterpart being one of the most popular animatronics in the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. *Rockstar Foxy is the only Rockstar animatronic to not have rosy cheeks. * Rockstar Foxy's design bears an uncanny resemblance to Nightmare Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. |-|UCN = reappears in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Gameplay Rockstar Foxy's parrot will occasionally fly across The Office and the player can choose to either ignore or interact with it. If they choose to interact with the parrot, Rockstar Foxy will be summoned. He'll then offer one of four different boosts to the player: * Adding 1% power to the Office. * Lower temperature to 60 degrees. * Give 10 Faz-coins. * "Soundproofing" the office, temporarily preventing noise-sensitive animatronics from being affected by sound. However, the player must be aware of these opportunities, as Rockstar Foxy will jumpscare them and cause a Game Over if he appears to be in a bad mood. The higher his difficulty level, the higher the chance a death will occur. Therefore, when the parrot appears, the player needs to choose wisely between summoning Rockstar Foxy or saving their own skin. Rockstar Foxy can still remains active at 0, unlike the others animatronics and Dee Dee cannot change his AI. Trivia *Rockstar Foxy's death line possibly references the Completion Ending of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, in which the Pizzeria burns down with every animatronic located in it. *Rockstar Foxy is one of the few animatronics in the UCN to display neutral behavior towards the player, depending on his mood, however. *Rockstar Foxy's mechanic is a modified version of a joke mechanic given to Foxy on April Fool's Day. ** “He will run into your office when things are looking dire and offer to help you. You can choose one of three ways for him to assist: He can block one door, clear the vents, or add 1% more power to your meter. |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator FNaF6Title.png|Rockstar Foxy with the whole "Rockstar" band in the main menu screen. FFPS Rockstar Foxy Idle.gif|Rockstar Foxy's performing on stage (Click to animate). Rockstars_Assemble.png|Rockstar Foxy as seen in the "Rockstars Assemble" badge. Rockstar Foxy Icon.png|Rockstar Foxy's icon from the Catalog. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay 504.png|Texture of Rockstar Foxy standing in the Office. Rockstar_Foxy_Office.gif|Rockstar Foxy popping up in the Office (Click to animate). Parrot_Flap.gif|Rockstar Foxy's parrot flapping across the Office (Click to animate). Miscellaneous FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|Rockstar Foxy as he's introduced in Ultimate Custom Night's menu teaser. |-|Audio = Ultimate Custom Night Dialogues Audios The scream Rockstar Foxy emits when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night